1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing system, an image processing apparatus, and a recording medium saving an image dividing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image input and output apparatuses such as a multifunction peripheral are installed in or connected to networks in many business organizations. The image input and output apparatuses play a great role as a measure for making business more efficient. Especially, an image processing system for making computerization and distribution of paper documents more efficient becomes increasingly important. A large factor in structuring the image processing system is an image input apparatus such as a scanner and an image processing server. Plural delivery processing menus for various works and uses are registered in the image processing server in advance. Users can carry out a scan by selecting a suitable one for the work from processing menus suitable for works on an operations panel of a scanner.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a delivery operation or an image converting operation is enabled to be plugged in, and a user or an administrator makes workflows of input, image conversion, and output by arbitrarily combining these plug-ins and delivers the image data using the made workflows.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which a designated manuscript is printed so that new chapters are printed on front faces of papers when a single-sided manuscript is copied to double sides of papers.
With the above described image processing system, there is a demand of dividing image data aggregated as 2-in-1 into two sheets of 1 in 1 when the image data are aggregated as 2-in-1. Patent Document 2 merely determines discontinuities of the manuscript and cannot divide image data by providing, for example, a plug-in for dividing into chapters. Therefore, with the background art, it is not possible to divide an image and send it in conformity with a user' request.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-018640    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3645564